


How Convenient

by audrey1nd



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bunker Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hiding, Oral Sex, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey1nd/pseuds/audrey1nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well at least we found a nicer hiding place this time," Clarke said, sounding petulant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Convenient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [useyourtelescope (thedreamygirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamygirl/gifts).



Bellamy's breathing was harsh in the cramped space. He could feel Clarke's hair brush his face and he turned to look at her in the dim light. Her eyes were wide as her breath tickled Bellamy's face.

They'd had to run when the acid fog had shown up, which clearly meant they were on the right track.

And the area around Mount Weather seemed to have a never-ending supply of places to hide. They were currently hiding inside a car they had pretty much stumbled over while running from the fog.

"We should be safe here," Clarke whispered.

Bellamy nodded in response, his eyes taking in their surroundings. "Think there's anything of use in here?" he rasped.

The car was sideways, so she had to crawl over the seat to get at the compartments up front, her body brushing against his as she moved up and over.

He moved so he could watch as she went through the side compartments, tossing some papers his way, before moving on to the sealed one.

He looked at the papers she had thrown at him. They were maps.

"Anything good?" Clarke asked.

"Some maps. Not sure where though, only one of them looks like here," he replied.

Bellamy heard a grunt, and a hissed out "Yes," as Clarke got the sealed compartment open. He heard rustling as Clarke went through the compartment.

"What'd you find?" Bellamy asked.

"First aid kit, for starters," Clarke said brightly, head peeking over the seat and handing him a box. She crawled back over, her arms full, and crouched next to where he was sitting.

She handed him a flashlight and he flipped the switch. It didn't turn on. 

"It's got a crank, see?" Clarke pointed. "See if it works if you move it."

The crank was loud as he moved it, but after a few rotations he flipped the switch and it turned on.

"Oh, that's perfect," Clarke said eyes wide and happy. "I wonder if there are more of these out there." 

Bellamy smiled back at her, her happiness contagious.

And just like that the car became a lot brighter.

"Well, what else was there?" he prompted, since her hands were still full.

"Oh," Clarke exclaimed, startled out of her thoughts as she stared at the flashlight in Bellamy's hands. "Um, some personal info for the car, more maps, and some food, but I doubt it's still good."

"It looks like the fog is gone," Bellamy announced, realizing the brightness wasn't just from Clarke's smile.

"I guess we should head back," Clarke almost sounded disappointed. But that was probably just in Bellamy's head. He stood up, the maps held in his hands. Clarke followed after him, body brushing against his chest. He handed Clarke the maps, which she put into her pack, and opened the door a bit.

"All clear," he turned to look down at Clarke where she was standing against his chest.

"Give me a lift out," Clarke asked, putting her pack down.

Bellamy made a cup out of his hands and Clarke climbed up, putting a hand on his shoulder as she pulled herself up.

Once out, she leaned down, arms out. "Okay, now hand me the stuff." Bellamy handed Clarke her pack before climbing out himself with his own pack.

"Want to try again? Or do you think they'll keep using the fog on us?" 

Clarke cocked her head, considering his question. 

"Well, we've already got a hiding place. And you never know what else we might find," Clarke replied, a mischievous look in her eyes.

 

"Well at least we found a nicer hiding place this time," Clarke said, sounding petulant.

Bellamy laughed. "And no dead bodies this time, either."

"No guns though. Just a whole lot of things that we really can't use. Spoiled food, exploded batteries, and one blanket." Clarke lifted the blanket in question forlornly.

Bellamy moved to sit next to her on the bed and took her hand in his.

"Hey, we'll get them back. And as far as we know they're not in any immediate danger. I mean, you said Jasper was really enjoying the cake."

Clarke laughed as if it was startled out of her. "You should have seen him going on about that cake. I don't blame him though. I've never had food so good in my life."

"Well, I did find something we can use," Bellamy looked to the left and right furtively, as if he was trying to keep a secret, and pulled something out of his pocket, holding it in front of Clarke's face. Her eyes immediately lit up, a look that made Bellamy's heart swell with happiness.

"Chocolate!" she cried out, grabbing it out of his hands. "Oh Bel, I could just kiss you!"

"So do," Bellamy whispered, hand coming up to cup Clarke's cheek as he leaned in and kissed her.

Clarke let out a sigh as he kissed her, opening her mouth under his. He slid his tongue into her mouth, reveling in the way she responded to him.

Her hands came up and tangled in his hair, the chocolate dropping onto the bed.

They broke apart, breathing heavily, Clarke's hands still tangled in his hair, foreheads touching.

"I've wanted to do that for months," Bellamy breathed out, as he looked at Clarke adoringly. Her hair was messy, haloing out around her head, and her pupils were dilated. Bellamy thought she had never looked more beautiful.

Clarke's eyes went wide, shocked at his confession. "But," she started.

Bellamy kissed her again, softly. "You're so strong. And you take care of all of us. I just want to take care of you," he whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck.

"Oh Bel," Clarke murmured, face going soft. She took his face between her hands and kissed him again as she climbed into his lap.

Bellamy's large hands wrapped around her waist as they kissed. His hands slid up under her shirt, her skin warm beneath his hands.

"Off," Clarke murmured, her hands slipping up under Bellamy's shirt. 

"Been thinking about this, Princess?"Bellamy chuckled as he pulled his shirt up over his head.

"Not as much as you have, apparently," Clarke quipped back, hands going to the waist of Bellamy's pants.

Bellamy slid his hands back to the skin at Clarke's hips, sliding his hands under her shirt and pushing it up as he went. Clarke's hands released his pants, which she had gotten open, and she lifted her arms over her head, assisting him in the removal of her shirt. And then she pushed him down onto the bed, moving off of his lap to take her pants off before moving on to his. He lifted his hips obligingly when she tugged at them, looking up at her with a smirk on his face.

She slid back onto the bed, her leg going over his side once they were both down to their underwear, leaning down to kiss him from where she was hovering above him.

Bellamy met her halfway, one hand on her hip and the other going around her back as they kissed. "Let me help you with that," he murmured as he removed her bra, trailing kisses down her neck.

He cupped her breasts in his hands, thumbs stroking at her nipples and Clarke made a noise of pleasure in the back of her throat.

At which point Bellamy moved his hands so they were gripped her sides and flipped them over so he was hovering over her, Clarke's eyes going wide, and her mouth open in surprise.

Bellamy seized her mouth, kissing her hungrily, hands trailing down to her hips. "Princess," he growled as he slid a hand inside her panties, finding her nice and wet. Clarke gasped into his mouth as he slid a finger inside her. He slid his finger back out and circled her clit before removing his hand and breaking their kiss.

"Don't stop," Clarke whined out.

"Don't worry, Princess. I'm just getting started," Bellamy whispered into her ear as he started kissing his way down her neck, biting at her collarbone and sucking so that it would leave a mark. He soothed the area with his tongue before moving to her breasts, rolling her nipples in his fingers, while his sucked at one and then the other until she was squirming beneath him.

"Bellamy," Clarke gasped out. "I need – "

"I'll give you what you need, be patient." Bellamy laughed at the glare she leveled at him, levering herself up with her elbows, before continuing to trail his mouth down her body.

Clarke's hips jumped, causing her to lie back down, when he circled her hipbone, tongue sliding just under the waistband of her panties. His hands slid up her legs and he hooked his thumbs into her panties, dragging them down, tracing their progress with his tongue along her inner thigh.

Clarke's legs wiggled, pushing her underwear the rest of the way off and then she tangled her hands in Bellamy's hair and dragged him up for a kiss.

"You," she gasped out between kisses, "are a horrible tease." And then, hands still gripping his hair, she pushed him back down so that his head was between her legs. "Now, please do go back to what you were doing."

Bellamy slid his thumb along her slit, finding her clit, "You mean teasing you?" he breathed from between her legs.

Clarke made a strangled sound, and her hands gripped his hair even tighter. "You know that's not what I meant," she gasped out, chest heaving with the effort of not moving. He could feel the way her legs where shaking in anticipation. And so he licked up her slit, thumb rubbing at her clit as he explored her with his tongue.

Clarke's legs were squirming, so Bellamy gripped one tight with his hand, while he used the arm of the hand currently occupied, to pin down the other one.

Bellamy circled Clarke's clit with his tongue and her back arched off the bed, a keening noise escaping from her mouth. Bellamy slid a finger inside, his tongue flicking her clit as fast as he could go. Clarke's body went taught and shook, her wetness flooding his tongue.

"Need you inside. Now," Clarke growled, her hands moving from his hair to his shoulders.

Bellamy didn't have to be told twice, moving upwards and kissing her fiercely as he slid inside. Bellamy could still feel Clarke's walls fluttering from her recent orgasm, and he slid a hand in between them, wondering if he could get her off again.

Clarke gripped at his shoulders, laughing. "Well, now I see why all those girls were so eager."

Bellamy grunted as he moved his hips. "And yet, you waited until now."

"Well someone had to be a leader," Clarke huffed. Whatever she was about to say next turned into a moan as Bellamy pulled her leg over his shoulder.

"Fuck," she said in a drawn out moan, her walls fluttering again. The feel of her tightening around him almost pushed Bellamy over the edge, but he managed to hang on for a bit longer, fingers fluttering over her clit, until she came again. Bellamy followed after her, face falling forward to nuzzle into her neck as he came, biting down on her neck.

They lay there quietly for a moment, Bellamy still inside her, before he withdrew and moved to the side, arms coming around her waist, pulling the ratty blanket up around them.

"I'd follow you anywhere," Bellamy whispered into her hair.

Clarke turned in Bellamy's arms, hand coming up to cup his cheek. "I'd rather you by my side," she replied, kissing him sweetly. 

He gathered her up in his arms and she nuzzled into his warm chest before drifting off to sleep. For all they knew, the acid fog was still out there.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so tempted to make Bellamy a girl, but I think that would probably require a longer fic with plot. Maybe one day I'll have time to write more. This is my fourth fic in as many days, so please excuse any mistakes.


End file.
